Forever Forbidden love
by Katrina Wood
Summary: It's the third year of school and harry just realized how he feels about Draco. Does Draco feel the same way as well? Also who is the guy beating himself up in the dark about how he feels about Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's the third year of school and Harry just realized how he feels about Draco. Does Draco feel the same as well? Also, who is the man beating himself up in the dark about how he feels about Lupin.

Warning: this contains yaoi rated t

Forever Forbidden Love

Chapter one:

The third day of Hogwarts has started for Harry and he can't wait to see all of his friends. The one person he isn't looking forward to see is Draco Malfoy his mortal enemy. While in potions, the bookshelves fell right on Harry. During the time he was unconscious he saw how he really feels about that dreaded Malfoy and finally understood his true feelings. However, that didn't mean he's happy about it though. When he woke up and was allowed to go to lunch from the medical wing his friends noticed something was wrong. All he could think about was that damned Malfoy and nothing else. After finally getting Harry's attention he told them everything. All of them wanted to the same thing when did it start, how did it start, and does Malfoy feel the same way? None of them really know and need to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forever Forbidden Love_

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in it.

Chapter two:

It is two days after Harry found out how he feels about Malfoy. To no avail he hasn't found out anything that he wanted to know. Hermione came to the rescue with a plan. Her plan was to use a spell to make Harry and Ron look like Draco's friends Crabbe and Goyle then have them talk to Draco about Harry and see what he says. With them having no other plans they go with it and it has started out good so far. Part of the plan would be to have Hermione waiting for them in the girl's dormitory so she can reverse the spell when they came back they would be normal. When the boys got to Draco he seemed to be in a deep thinking moment, they thought he didn't even notice what he was doing. With them both wanting and needing the information they interrupt him that brings him to focus on what was doing , and they start the conversation about harry with "we just saw Potter trip on a hex on the stairs, it was hilarious." After Draco making fun of them he suddenly told them to much and some things, they didn't want to know but found out anyway. Draco told the how hot, and sexy he thought Harry was and how his eyes sparkled in the light , and how beautiful he was and much more . He also told them how he has liked Harry since they first met. He also told them how he wanted to pin Harry to a wall and have his way with him. He talked about that in great detail and that disturbed Ron horribly. While rambling about Harry Draco didn't notice how his friends changed to the boy he was talking about. When he fianlly noticed he stuttered inn surprise "H-a-r-r-y …. Where did you come from. When he said that, Ron dragged Harry all the way back to Hermione as fast as he can with out falling. During that time Draco was petrified in the middle of the Great Hall confused and scared all at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Forbidden Love

Chapter three:

Ron finally got Harry and himself to the girls' dormitory when he noticed that Hermione was still locked in one of the stalls. To get her out he told her that they got the information and more. That got her listening through the door and very disturbed. When she came out the first thing she noticed was that Harry was beating his head between two bathroom stalls repeatedly. She even got the stupid potion wore off while freaking out about Harry and not herself.

Since Harry has heard Draco's somewhat confession, Harry can't get him out of his head. When he tries to think of something it pushes right back into his mind but comes in so hard he loses his train of thought. His teachers start noticing right off the bat and question him about it in each class. To add on to his problem Draco has been staring at him all day and won't stop unless he turns around and looks at him. Harry has now started growing an extra sense that focuses on Draco and Draco only. He can even tell when Draco is going to get in trouble and goes and stops it before it happens. The thing that is truthfully bothering everyone is that him and Malfoy have started talking and becoming friends. He even sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and stopped threatening Ron and Hermione and has even been ignoring the Slytherin kids. Hanging out with Harry has actually helped him see that he isn't as perfect as he thought.

He even got Harry to eat more then he usually does. He also got him talking again while hanging out with him and not Crabbe and Goyle. They were greatly angry for that, and getting angrier. They actually got Draco, Ron, and Hermione away from Harry so they could beat him and they made him get pneumonia. Harry however did not go to the hospital wing he instead went back to the dorm and went straight to bed.

When Harry fell asleep he got a horrible nightmare and couldn't wake up. Ron and Hermione were so worried about him Ron ran and got Draco. When Draco opened his eyes he saw that Ron had gotten in his dorm and was telling him that Harry was in trouble. When he asked how Ron got in, Ron told him that Snape let him in. After he found this out he followed Ron and got in the common room and automatically ran to Harry. All he heard from Granger was please help him. As soon as Draco got to Harry he held his hand and tried calming him down and talked to him. When that didn't work he did the next thing that came to mind and that was to kiss him. That was what got Harry up. It also made Ron frustrated because, he didn't think about it then was okay because, Harry was awake and slightly better. He then noticed it was okay since he knew that Hermione would be mad at him for it since in her words, "Ron was hers and hers alone to love, except for his family that is." While Ron was thinking he didn't notice that Draco was taking Harry out of the room. After he saw he followed him to the hospital wing and went back to his dorm when the nurse told them to go she even got Draco to go as well.

Sadly Harry was in the hospital wing for two weeks, however he wasn't very focused about that though he was more curious as to when he got to see Draco again. He surprisingly missed him and wanted to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Forever Forbidden Love_ Chapter four:

Disclaimer: I own the character Katrina and no one else the is for J.K. Rowling

While in the hospital wing Harry was thinking about Draco and how he woke him from his nightmare. Harry was so baffled that he didn't notice Draco walk in the room.

Draco entered the room and saw that his dear Harry was awake but not to himself quite yet. He wanted to talk to Harry any way so he made Harry know he was there. He had something important to tell him. When Harry got out of his stupor he was really excited to see Draco again. He mad a move to get up but Draco stopped him in his tracks. So instead of fighting with him he sat back down and asked him if he came to save him from the awfully quite hole once at last.

To no avail he said no not yet at least give it another week. When Harry heard this he was kind of sad but happy that he at least got to talk to Draco. However when Draco said he had something important to say he got scared for some reason. That changed though when Draco said that Harry no longer had to go to his house on Privet Drive anymore. Then he got curious as to why that was. Draco then told him that his Aunt Katrina (Snape's daughter) had put Harry under her own care as well as Draco's care. Harry was so excited that he jumped off the bed and into Draco's arms so fast Draco lost his balance and fell down with Harry in his arms and on top of him. He was blushing horribly with his hopefully future boyfriend on top of him unexpectedly. His embarrassment just got worse when Katrina walked in on the little situation.

Also the nurse came to check on Harry and saw it as well. He quickly got up and got Harry back on the bed and got him to stay again. He then heard his aunt laughing at him. When he glared back at her she stopped and went back to standing there. For a while it was quiet then Katrina broke the silence saying that Draco need to come finish some paperwork so he could be Harry's legal guardian.

Draco never did understand his Sister/aunt Katrina. The reason for this was that she was his biological sister, was Snape's adopted daughter, and was dating (and soon to be engaged) to Oliver Wood. Also when she went to school at Hogwarts she could not be sorted into one house. With that the sorting hat decided to let her choose witch house she wanted to be in. Since then she was in the Gryffindor house. Another thing that bothered him was that she finished school in two years instead of seven. She was also a prefect when she started her first year. Katrina also became a teacher at Hogwarts, she was also a player in the Gryffindor quidditch team. That was even more bothersome because, she was a teacher.

When Draco came back to his senses he told Harry good night and left after Katrina. Sadly he did not notice the very sad, jealous, and now lonely Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Forever Forbidden Love_ Chapter five:

While working on the paperwork Katrina mentioned how Harry was looking at them when they left. When Draco thought of a sad Harry it pulled on some heartstrings. Before he knew it Draco was running out of the room and to Harry in the hospital wing. On his way there he suddenly got punched in the face by Doyle. As soon and Draco tried to get up he was knocked down again. Soon he was just being beaten by Goyle with Crabbe watching in the back round. Draco knew Harry didn't want him in trouble so didn't fight back he just sat there and waited. Katrina had a horrible feeling something was wrong so she went looking for Draco. As she started down towards the hospital wing she saw Doyle beating Draco up on the floor and him looking like was about to die from loss of blood. Katrina got so angry she didn't know what happened. However, when she came to she was lugging Doyle, Crabbe, and Draco to the hospital wing. When she finally got there she was shocked to see Harry jump out of bed get Draco up on a bed and get Poppy. The thing that truthfully bothered her was that after telling Poppy he ran into the room picked her up and put her on a bed as well. He also got Crabbe and Goyle on their own beds, then sat on Draco's and made sure he was ok and ready for Poppy to check on him he then did the same for her.

When Poppy came out and in quite a hurry she saw that Harry was doing all of this by himself. The thing that surprised her more was that when he finished he had not even broken a sweat or even out of breathe. Which was kind of impressive because Crabbe and Goyle are much bigger then him in more ways then one.

As soon as she got to work Poppy treated everyone. She was also grateful to see that Harry was working and trying to stay out of her way. However with him still being a patient she kept a close eye on him and said that he needed to sleep so he can start going to classes again. She told him that even though he was allowed to go to classes he could not push himself or he would be in here again. She also said that he still had to come to the hospital wing to be checked on before each class.

After she checked on Katrina and said she was ok to go, Katrina went to tell her father that was coming back to class and that he was still to be checked on everyday before each class. So that meant that he could not bother him during his potions class and be polite. She also needed to tell him that Draco was injured and how she lost her temper and wounded the two big morons that beat up both Draco and Harry. She also thought that she should tell him that Draco was taking custody of Harry and that they might start to date later in the future. She also decided to tell him her own personal situations that was going on.

Katrina's pov:

Daddy I think I am being affected by the Bloody Blue Moon again. I lost my temper when I saw Draco being pummeled by those bloody fracking pratting wankeers Crabbe and Goyle. I also think Lupin is on his way because, I can sense his presence coming towards the house. I also sense that Karalin Black is coming back to tell us something very important. Also I have been speaking parscel tongue lately, I also think something bad is coming yet again. I believe it has something to do with Voldemort and the Deatheaters again. "Katrina you know all of that is a bad sign. Also I think you should tell Professor Dumbledor about this. I am sorry but please leave I am ready to go to sleep to be prepared for tomorrow."

Thank you for listening to me dad I shall take your advice goodnight. I love you see you tomorrow.

Back to Harry and Everyone else:

When Draco woke up he saw a very happy and excited Harry getting ready for school. When he got up to tell Harry to go back to bed he was knocked out of thought when Harry throw himself in his arms and gave him a big smile. When Harry let go of Draco asked him why he was out of bed and getting ready for school. Then Harry told him everything that happened the night before and was surprised to see Draco try not to blush and failing miserably. Draco must have just noticed what had done and was quite embarrassed. Harry decided to brake Draco's silence and make him even more flustered by giving him a quick kiss on the check and running out of the room to get to see his friends and get some breakfast before class.

Draco broke from his stupor quickly, and went after Harry to see what that was all about with the kiss and what it meant to him. At points Harry Potter confused him, and he could never figure out why. However Draco didn't mind the sweet little kiss, he just wanted to kiss Harry and love him without getting dragged into crap like Lord Voldemort whom he would have had to serve had it not been for Harry. He truthfully just wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life and all would be fine. That didn't mean that Harry felt the same way and Draco was curious about it.

He could not be bothered about that now he needed to catch up to Harry and talk to him. When he stepped outside of the room he was knocked off is course with someone grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. That was the thing that surprised him the person who had turned him around was his Harry. Wait his Harry where had that come from his train of thought was completely changed when Harry had pulled Draco toward him and kissed him very passionately. At first Draco didn't know what to do because, his mind had stopped on him. It soon turned back on and he started kissing back. It was a good thing that they woke up early. That way none of the kids or teachers in that matter saw them kissing like that. Even Miss Norris was asleep right now. Sadly the both of them needed air and pulled apart, then they both noticed what they had done. What no one knew was that Katrina had not been able to sleep and was wondering the school and saw everything. She then decided to follow them all day since around times like these she is not allowed to teach. Just in case she has an episode she wouldn't hurt any of the students. That meant that she could follow them all day. While the two lovebirds were on their way to breakfast she followed them carefully not to be seen. At points like this it was good that she had played quidditch since she was born with Oliver. Her training could make her do things that not even wizards can do. She was acting like the ceiling was monkey bars, and if one of the boys would look up she had somehow gotten to the opposite wall without them noticing. Guess that was just another way that she was an abnormal being at points. However she was related to the Malfoys, the Blacks, and of course Severus Snape.

While watching the two love birds she was surprised at how sneaky they were. They had dodged many people while they went to snogg in a closet or in an empty class room. The thing that bothered her was that no one noticed that she was following them or that she was even there to be exact. Even her father had missed her presence multiple times, however he would then sense her turn back around tell her to be careful and to not cause any trouble. He would then leave as if nothing had just happened. She hated that part of each year that would stop her from teaching and everyone would dodge her for the time she had her fits, until that time was over. The only people that would ever talk to her at these times were Oliver Wood, Karalin Black, and her dad. Oliver would talk to her because, they were engaged and also best friends. Karalin would talk to her because, they were best friends since birth. Then Snape would talk to her since he was her dad and cared for her even if he didn't show it.

_Reviews are wanted and greatly appreciated._ _Will update soon tell me if there is anything you want added. I would be happy to find a way to add it. Snape and Lupin stuff will be coming soon hope you like it all. _

**_Mmm Fluff. Not enough fluff. To much fluff. Mmm fluffy fluff._**


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Forbidden Love

Authors note: thanks for reading this I hope you like it so far. Again tell me if there is anything you want me to add. This might get graphic at some point look away if needed or post to me if you want me to change something. Onto chapter six. Enjoy.

Chapter six:

While watching the boys there were a lot of close calls. Kids slowly started noticing her around the school. Not that it surprised them since she could be anywhere in minutes. The thing that bothered her is that they would start talking to her and she would almost miss the boys. However, she was smart sometimes to smart for her own good. She told the kids that she was not to be bothered because, she had a big meeting she had to be at immediately and could not be bothered. If they asked a school question she told them she will tutor them later and she went on her way.

Katrina suddenly had one of her attacks and fell to the ground in a horrible strike of pain. For the first time she was glad she was to close one of the boys at the time. Since it was almost curfew and Harry had to go to the Gryffindor common room, Katrina decided to follow him. For the first time she was glad she did. When Ron, Hermione, and Harry saw her they knew what to do. Well Harry did since he liked her as a teacher and a friend. He had been around her at times like this and knew exactly what to do. While Ron and Hermione were freaking out, Harry picked Katrina up and told Ron to go and get Wood, and told Hermione to go and get Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. He then told them both to meet him in the hospital wing.

Whie running to their designated areas or people, Harry quite literally ran into Draco. The reason for this is because, Draco went to get a check up on his arm. With that he was going to his dorm when Harry ran into him. With Draco not knowing that it was Harry he ran into he was starting to tell him off, until he saw that it was Harry with a quite literal damaged Katrina. With out an explanation he helped Harry up and followed him to the infirmary. When they arrived, Draco went and got Poppy and Harry held the now hysterically crying Katrina. Before Poppy got to check on Katrina Oliver burst into the room and ran to Katrina. Oliver was followed by McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, and Hermione. As soon as Oliver got into the room Harry took the weeping Katrina to him and watched as Oliver tried to calm the said girl down. After it quieted down and Katrina was examined by Poppy, the questions started coming out all at the same time. The thing that fully calmed everything down was the now calm and mostly relaxed, and very frustrated Katrina. When she snapped like she did everyone even her dad shut up and stepped back a step the reason for this was because she threatened them quite horribly. Even Dumbledore who was her boss in both school and battle stepped back in fright of the threat. Katrina then started explaining what happened in great detail except for the part where she was watching what the Drarry couple was doing all day. She said that she was scared that something was going to happen to Harry and Draco and decided to follow them and that she will be checking on them to make sure they were alright. With that supposedly out of the way they were all going back to their rooms. However, Katrina was not walking to her room she was being carried by her fiancé Oliver. Since they became engaged Dumbledore made them into roommates and everything. Since Oliver just graduated he became the flying assistant for Madam Hooch. The thing that was making this weird was that Katrina was able to walk, but Oliver would not let her go until they got to their room. Soon he had her in a good mood and eating her favorite ice-cream ( chocolate ). With her know in a good mood they went to sleep so they would be ready for the next day.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted for the help of my writing. Mmm fluff. Too much fluff. Not enough fluff. Mmm fluff. Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Forbidden Love

Authors Note: please tell me if there is anything you want in the story I will be happy to add it. Also tell me if there is any flaws or writing things you want me to change at all. Then I will work on reaching those goals so you enjoy it more and I feel like a better writer. Also I would like those reviews from you on this and I will try as hard as possible to reach your standards. That is all for this note enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Seven:

After that little incident with Katrina everyone was watching her to make sure she was okay. It was quite a surprise to Katrina that she cared for so much by the students. Even her father (Snape) was acting like her father in public and worrying about her. It was quite entertaining to her as well since all the kids were speechless at the sight of Snape caring for something that wasn't himself, then finding out he was her father, now that was some funny stuff.

The thing that bothered everyone that day was that since Katrina couldn't teach she wondered around the halls and sang. The thing that bothered them was that she was singing muggle songs. Also the songs were all really weird, one song that she kept singing was _"For Your Entertainment" _by Adam Lambert. Most of the students didn't know what she meant. The ones that figured it out were all muggles and are good with finding the context clues. The other people that figured it out were most of the adults and Oliver of course. Especially since the song was meant for him. Just not that they were going to do anything, that was just their favorite song from Adam Lambert.

After the teachers yelled at Katrina for being a bother she went to hang out with her boss for a while until school ended for the day. One thing about being Dumbledore's right hand woman was that it was never boring. While Katrina was with Dumbledore they planned on the battle they had to go on in a few days, they also joked about the random things the kids would do to get attention. Before school was about to end Katrina and Dumbledore got in a huge fight over Harry and they actually used magic and got in a duel. However, as always their duel was a tie. The duel had started at the end of the day when all of the kids were leaving for their dorms or the library. All of the students and teachers had seen the fight and were greatly impressed with the battle. Then after it cycled in their heads they were amazed that a teenaged girl who graduated school early and was now a teacher had tied in a magic duel with Dumbledore. They were also quite surprised that the fight was about Harry Potter. Sadly Harry was there and noticed off the bat what they were fighting about and was blushing furiously about it. He even some how blushed harder and brighter when Draco came up behind him and startled him, and that every one was staring at him now because of the fight. He was blushing so badly he had to stay in his dorm room by himself until dinner. After that no one really thought about it.

During dinner everyone noticed that Katrina was not there yet. Every student started to worry. That was of course until they saw her wearing only a sports bra and booty shorts. The only reason she was wearing them in the first place was because, she was practicing her fighting with and without magic and was, just finishing with quidditch practice. She just ran down to the great hall to get some food then leave. However, apparently she was noticed by everyone long enough to see what she was wearing. Not that I would blame them for noticing since she was wearing Bright red booty shorts, a gold sports bra and a pair of black sneakers (since you can't fight in flip flops). The thing that made it worse was that all her articles of clothing that could be seen said "I love Wood" on them. It was also kind of bad since Oliver was on her shoulders so she could work out some more and also since he kind of hurt himself in practice and training.

After the teachers fixed the solution of the yelling kids and the more than half naked Katrina all was calm again. Especially since there was no more random crap going on around Harry. Harry felt that everyone was trying to bother him all day. So as soon as he finished dinner he left back to his dorm room only to find a severely injured Remus Lupin on the ground. Not knowing anything else to do he picked up the werewolf and went straight to Katrina. He wasn't quite sure why but he had the feeling that's were he should go. To his surprise Katrina was with Snape and Poppy. At points he was very proud of his instincts. The thing that greatly surprised him was that as soon as Snape saw Lupin he dropped all the things he was carrying and ran to the limp Lupin on Harry's shoulders. What he saw next might actually scare Harry for the rest of his life he saw Snape kiss Lupin to get him to wake up then gave a potion that he pulled out of his pocket like it was waiting for Lupin to take it. The next thing that happened Lupin was awake better and kissing Snape like he might lose the man that was holding him and Snape was kissing back. It was actually kind of gross. Harry was kind of happy that Poppy left before this happened, however he wished that he did so he didn't have to see this. What kind of bothered him as well was that Katrina was smiling at what was happening, that is until she saw that Harry was still there shocked. Harry didn't know it was possible for a girl that small to pick two full grown men and run as fast as she did on a broom like that, and then to reappear not even braking a sweat pick him up and run him to his dorm room then to just disappear. As soon as Harry fell asleep he was forced awake by that horrible image that he saw last night. He was glad that it was the start of the weekend tomorrow so he didn't have to get up for school. Maybe he will get some sleep if he stays in bed all day.

Mmm fluff. To much fluff . not enough fluff. Mmm fluff.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

_Forever Forbidden Love_

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I told you Snupin things were going to come eventually. That is all I have to say. Enjoy as you please.

Chapter eight Snape's pov:

I can't believe I did that in front of Potter even. I can't love Lupin, I'm supposed to hate him. He was friend's with Potter's father and we were enemies. Even if we weren't enemies I can't love a werewolf. I can't love him he's to innocent and fragile to be with me. Anyways I can't care about anyone accept my daughter, Draco, and potions. I mean those are my life that's it. Although I have noticed that Katrina has missed not having someone in the mother position to care of her. She has always just had me and her friends, that's it. I can not love him, I am not even worth his love and affection anyway. Lupin deserves better than me, much better than me. I am to tainted for anyone to love me like that, to even treat me somewhat decent. I don't even deserve my daughter's love, I don't deserve anyone's love. I should be alone for all eternity, that way no one gets hurt from me and my horrible self. I am an abuser like my father I don't deserve any person's love or care.

( Knock, knock) "Dad it's Katrina, can I come in please?" I told you to leave me alone Katrina! "I know but I wanted to show you something, it's important." NO! I'm Busy I told you that. "Fine dad I won't tell what Lupin said and give you the gift he brought you. See you Later." Wait Katrina, what do you mean gift? "While he was gone he used the last of money to get something. It's something he actually called to make sure you didn't have it and everything. He was so excited to get it for you he didn't even care about himself at all. Don't worry though when he told me he used the rest of his money for it I sent him some more money. I have to admit he has some good taste in potions books that fit your status. If you don't want it though I'll just go and tell him. Bye dad see you later." Wait I'll take it slip it under the door. "Yeah, no you can come and get it with me from Lupin." Fine, I'm coming hold on. I have to change my robes, I am still wearing the ones from yesterday. "Have you been drinking all night again dad?" Yes, I'm sorry Katrina. You know I didn't mean to, it just happens when I get like this. "I know dad, you ready to come out now? (There was a shuffle and the sound of billowing robes, then the door opened to reveal a tear stained and drunk Severus Snape). "I guess that means your ready now? If so I recommend you clean you face with this rag, and put on that mask of yours for the kids." (With that the both of them were off to see Remus Lupin. While on the way there they ran into Potter, he had just come back from seeing Lupin and said that he is doing well.) I don't trust the boy Katrina! "You always say that, but the only reason is because, He is James's son and he is just like his dad." That is not true he is a pest and to much of a prat. "Don't you mean to much like Lupin, and a graet wizard?" No, he is a pest, annoying, obnoxious, a prat, and doesn't see what he has. "He doesn't know what he has, because Dumbledouche hasn't told him anything." Wait Dumbledouche? Where did that come from? I thought and him got along pretty well. I mean you usually yell at someone for calling him that. "That was before me and him got into the fight about Harry. I'm still mad at him right now." What was that fight about anyways? "Dumbledouche didn't want to tell Harry about his whole life. He wanted Harry to not know since he doesn't need to know everything that made him famous. He also didn't want to tell him about how rich he is." That makes sense now ok. Oh we're here. "Yep, and now Iwill wait out here for you to talk to him in private about how you feel. Then, when you are done with the talk between the two of you I will get the potions book." Wait that's not fair. "Yes it is, have a good talk and tell the truth. You never know how he will feel about you if you don't tell him how you feel." I don't want to though, I don't have anything to tell him. "Just go he has been crying lately since he has not seen you since you healed him and he has wanted to talk to you." But I don't know what to say to him. "Just tell him how you feel ok, now go."

Mmm fluff. Not enough Fluff. Too much fluff. Mmm fluff. _Reviews are much appreciated and loved. Thank you. Hope you liked the chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Forbidden Love

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I am usually typing this in school. My keyboarding class had lots of tests so I couldn't type. I also had no idea what I should write so sorry. I hope you enjoy. I will try to keep up with my typing.

Chapter nine- Snape's POV:

Hey Remus it's Sirius, may I come in to see you? (There was a small shuffle on the bed and then a sniffle. Then the curtains to Remus's bed were opened). "please do come in Sirius. I have been wanting to talk to you since when I you know..." (There was a light blush on Remus's cheeks that was caught by Severus). Since you kissed me Remus? "Yeah, about that, I am sorry I didn't mean to do that." That's fine Remus I kind of figured you didn't mean to. "Wait, how did you know?" Well, hating James's guts and you being one of his friends, I learned how to read you. You are way to open with your feelings by the way. "I kind of figured that Sirius... However you were able to read me before I befriended James. Do you have anything to say about that? Hmmm."

I um... Shit! I shouldn't be that easy to notice when I do that. "Don't worry, I was able to read you pretty well too. I still am actually, now that I think about it." Can we change the subject back to you now? (Severus asked with a light blush). "I suppose if you want to that is."(Still standing Remus kind of stumbled and was immediately caught by Severus, who placed him back on his bed. Being lifted by Severus was quite amazing though). You should be more careful dear, pushing yourself like this after god knows what happened to you. "Dear, where did that come from? Huh, love?" What the hell was that Remus? "I truthfully don't know Severus love. Dammit I did it again!" Wait did Katrina give you this rag to wipe your eyes? "Yes she did. Why did you want to know?" Because, I think I just figured out what is going on. "And that would be what exactly, my love?" I think she used an advanced potion that makes you say what it is you truthfully want to say to someone. Like how you will think something but, take out certain parts of what you thought so you don't bother them. Like what I'm usually doing to you so you don't know that I love with all my heart. FRACK! KATRINA GET YOUR ARSE HERE THIS INSTINT! {Yes lovely father you summoned me}? Yes I did. Did you use the truthful mind serum from my private potions collection? {NO! Why would I do that when I told you to tell him to tell Remus that you love him greatly by yourself. If anyone did it, it would have to be one of the two of you. I know you didn't since I had to basically drag you out of your room myself. The only person left is... Remus did you do this so you would know how my dad felt about you? Cause if you did that was a very sneaky plan, that even I missed}. Remus did you do this, so you would know I felt about you? "... Yes I did this because, I wanted to know since I love to much for my own good... Is that wrong to do since I'm an overly curious and anxious man who has been obsessed with you since we started school?!" No, it is not wrong. However, you could have just asked and I would have told ok? "Ok I am sorry Sirius." That's ok how about when you feel better we go to Hogsmeade during school so we can be alone on a date? Does that sound ok to you? "Yes it does that sounds very nice." Than it is settled, Katrina when we go on this date I'm putting you and Karalin in charge of both of our classes is that understood? {Fine, but you have to bring some candy and butterbeer! I am leaving and I hope you guys have a good night. See you tomorrow the both of you don't stay up to late}. We will Katrina have a good night as well my dear daughter. "Well love of my life Sirius how do you plan on hiding this information from all the students, and all the teachers?" Oh, I have my ways, however I won't tell you them just yet.

_Mmm Fluff. Not enough fluff. Fluff. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Will hopefully post next chapter soon. _


End file.
